


Haru, Sir!

by itchycats



Category: Free!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub Play, I'm so sorry, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:23:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itchycats/pseuds/itchycats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Utter PWP with dom/sub elements.</p><p>Haru ties Makoto up. Sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru, Sir!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fanfic since I was twelve, and I have never written anything remotely this sexually explicit before, so I apologize if this isn't very up-to-par. I just have a lot of (dirty) MakoHaru/HaruMako feels...
> 
> Shh, don't tell my mom.

“H-Haru!” The blindfolded man exclaimed, knees quivering with trepidation. His raven-haired counterpart cleared his throat disapprovingly, arms folded across his lithe chest.

“I told you to call me ‘sir,’ didn’t I?”

“Ah, Haru, sir…sorry...” Makoto answered, voice winding down to a whisper. He had apologized without thinking, a pervasive habit that surfaced even in such peculiar situations, or perhaps especially in such situations. The present circumstances certainly were strange. His bright green eyes probed the darkness, though he knew he would find nothing but a faint sheen of light behind the scrap of cloth. The dark always made him uncomfortable, a little frightened. He longed to remove the blindfold, but his hands were presently occupied, tied roughly behind his back with more rags. A rope descended from the ceiling and was looped around the restraints, keeping him trapped in place. (If Makoto truly tried, he probably could rip through the ties with his athletic strength, but that would quite miss the point.)

“Please, sir, what is going on?” He implored, voice wavering.

“Today, I am going to do whatever I want to you,” came the impassive reply, the sound of Haru’s husky voice echoing throughout the space, “You will obey me.” The way he spoke…there was no room for argument, not that Makoto would ever argue with him. Though his legs felt a bit like jelly, there were butterflies of excitement fluttering through his stomach. He was more than happy to heed Haru’s every command.

A pair of lightly calloused hands started ghosting over his bare, bronzed skin, starting with his cheeks, moving down the sensitive spots on his neck, then his muscular chest, his tight abdomen, slowly smoothing over what seemed like every inch of his upper body. Makoto sighed with the gentle touch, leaning into Haru’s uncharacteristically warm palms.

“Do you like this, Makoto?” Haru whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver. He began nibbling and sucking on the earlobe, hot breath blowing against the side of his face. Makoto continued to shudder, his body growing heated with each swipe of Haru’s deft tongue. He arched his back with pleasure, another delighted exhalation escaping him.

“I asked you a question,” Haru spoke, voice louder, the weight of demand beneath his emotionless tone. He viciously bit into Makoto’s earlobe, exacting a satisfying, pained gasp.

“I won’t stop until you obey me,” he spoke between bites, fingers crawling up Makoto’s chest and harshly tweaking his nipples, “Unless you want to be punished more?” There was subtle mischief in his cadence, almost like he was smiling as he made the inquiry.

Did Makoto want to be punished more? Oh god, he did. But he also needed more than just rough touches, the force of his desire stirring his cock and creating a tightness in his pants.

“Ah! H-Haru, sir…! Please…!” Tears sprang up in the corners of his emerald eyes, from both anguish and intense lust. “Yes! Y-yes…I-I do like it,” he stuttered, voice quivering.

“Then what do you say?” It almost sounded like Haru was mocking him, challenging him, further inflaming him with desire. Makoto knew what he wanted to hear.

“Thank…thank you, sir.”

“Good.” He could imagine the tiny, almost imperceptible smirk that was probably on Haru’s face, his equivalent of a shit-eating grin. He usually had a poker face on, eyebrows rarely shifting, lips hardly twisting, his expression as smooth and creaseless as marble. It was truly a sight when he did smile or furrow his brows or narrow his eyes a bit, adding a splash of quirkiness to his attractive, statuesque features. He loved it when Haru made those sort of expressions, his carefully hidden emotions beginning to leak out…

Makoto’s straying mind instantly snapped back when Haruka began palming his cock through his jeans, eliciting a startled moan from the back of his throat. With dexterous hands, the blue-eyed man quickly unzipped Makoto’s pants and slid them down to his knees. He was already half-hard, erection twitching beneath the plaid fabric of his boxer briefs. Haru began circling the outline of his thick cock with a lazy finger, a faint mewling sound the result of his teasing. How long was Makoto going to be taunted this way? He panted, head lolling back, as he unconsciously thrust his cock towards Haru’s hand.

“You want more, don’t you?” Haru intoned, the sound of his voice sinful in Makoto’s ears.

“Y-yes…! Please, sir. Ah…! Give me more...”

With that imploration, Haru ripped off Makoto’s boxer briefs, uncovering his trembling, hardening erection. His briefs and jeans were quickly pulled all the way off his legs, leaving him completely bare and exposed. Another shiver danced up his spine, a response to both the cool air and the powerful lust rippling through his body. Haru gripped his cock harshly, squeezing it. The sensation was painful, but the throbbing erection only grew harder, pre-cum beading at the very tip. Makoto felt him kneel down and take his cock in both hands, touch a bit more tender. A tongue began sliding over the head, and he gasped with surprise and pleasure.

Haru licked the tip like a popsicle, tongue light and feathery. He was still teasing him, not applying enough pressure to truly get him off, only to keep him starving for more. Makoto arched his back and rubbed his cock against Haru’s hands, desperately trying to gain more friction.

“No,” Haru commanded, letting go of his cock, “You’re not allowed to do that.” He whimpered at the loss of sensation, erection aching with raw desire. A frustrated sound escaped him, like a strangled moan.

“Beg for it,” came the sudden demand. The power and promise behind it made Makoto’s cock twitch. He licked his lips, swallowing against the strange lump in his throat.

“Haru, sir…p-please, I need…” Even though he was quaking with anticipation, it was still a little embarrassing to beg and plead for gratification. “Please…give me more… Please, I n-need to cum—” Haru interrupted him with a crushing, sloppy kiss, licking Makoto’s lips and savoring the sweet taste. He grabbed his cock again, palm slicked with saliva, and began stroking it with earnest strength. He wrapped his mouth around the tip, swirling his tongue over it the way he knew the other man loved.

“Th-thank you, sir!” Makoto cried, toes curling into the wooden floor, legs trembling violently. Hands left his cock, leaving only Haru’s mouth to swallow it all up. He heard the quiet sound of a cap being opened and liquid hastily being poured out, and he briefly, between the bouts of brain-melting pleasure, wondered how the normally straightforward Haruka was multitasking so well.

All tangential thoughts left him, however, when Haru shifted positions, replacing his mouth with a lubed up hand. The other hand began massaging Makoto’s firm ass, kneading relaxing circles into the tissue as he pumped his cock. This went on for a short, delicious moment, before his lower back was pushed down and bent over, his ass spread and on display. A sleek finger began circling his entrance, another tease that slowly drove him crazy. It was not too long, though, before Haru finally pressed it in. Makoto hissed as the finger gradually pushed him open, not halting until it completely penetrated him. The finger withdrew, but it was quickly joined by a second digit, scissoring and spreading him wide, then a third, filling him up in a manner that made him whimper in the lewdest way. It was obvious what the fingers were searching for, and when, on their third stroke, they finally brushed against the treasured bundle of nerves, sparks of thrilling ecstasy exploded in Makoto’s entire being, a fresh, unearthly moan erupting from his lips.

Haru continued to fuck him with his fingers, stroking his cock with the same unrelenting, merciless rhythm. Makoto moaned with each thrust, all thoughts centering on Haru, around his skillful hands, around his piercing blue eyes, around the way he drove him wild. He was dangerously close to the precipice, so close to finally letting go.

“Do you want to cum?” Haru breathed into his ear.

“Y-yes!” Makoto cried, his body humming with delicious anticipation.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, sir! Please, let me cum!” He didn’t care about how embarrassing his words were. He would go absolutely mad if Haru stopped there.

“No,” Haru said, as deadpan as ever, “You’re not allowed to cum yet.” Makoto thought his pounding heart might collapse inside his chest. No? How could he say no? He was so close to—

The fingers inside him pulled out, and the grip around his cock weakened and disappeared, and the resulting noise Makoto made was nearly inhuman. He sobbed over the sudden emptiness, the utter lack of sensation, twisting his body to and fro searching for something to sate him. This was…this was cruel. Haru was being cruel, the way he was denying him the satisfaction he so desperately needed. He twisted his hands around, trying futilely to somehow touch himself.

Almost a minute of agony passed before he felt a familiar hardness pushing against his ass. The tip was rounded and smooth, covered in latex and slicked up with lube. Two hands gripped his hips on either side, fingers pressing hard enough to bruise. Oh. OH.

Without so much as a warning, Haru’s long cock pushed in, burying itself to the hilt. He nearly pulled all the way out before pressing back in again, this time with more force. Makoto moaned with each languid thrust, reveling in how unbelievably full he felt, how he and Haru seemed to fit perfectly together. The pace quickened, and soon Haru was slamming in and out of Makoto, eliciting cries and half-choked sobs and gasping, blasphemous prayers.

“Haru! Ah, Haru!” He couldn’t control his voice anymore, throat growing hoarse over the constant exclamations. A hand wrapped around his cock again, stroking up and down at a frenetic rhythm.

“Ah…Makoto…” Haru groaned, his grip growing even tighter, his thrusts more erratic, “Cum for me, Makoto.” He pressed his chest against Makoto’s back, wrapping his free arm across his abdomen, their touching skin feverish and sticky with perspiration. He licked the back of his neck, lapping up the beads of sweat. It was as if Haru was trying to bring them even closer to each other, to completely bond them together with every inch of spare skin.

“Oh, god! Haru…!” Makoto moaned, finally giving in to the lust overtaking his body, the intense desire pooling directly into his aching cock.  

His vision went starry as he plunged over the edge, entire body convulsing as an explosive orgasm battered through him. He gave one last cry as he came into Haru’s hand, back and head arched, leaning against the smaller frame as if his life depended on it. With wobbly legs, he very nearly collapsed with supreme contentment, but Haru (and the rope) kept him up. Haru thrust into Makoto a few more times before he came himself, a short gasp escaping his lips as his cock throbbed and pulsed. They remained in a strange, backwards embrace for a few moments more, Haru planting light kisses across Makoto’s strong shoulders and back, before he untied him and removed the blindfold. They fell to the floor together, hands and legs in a tangled mess, both still panting and sighing with what could be called happiness.

“Thank you, Haru,” Makoto murmured, face pressed into his hands. Haru could see a bright redness crawling up his ears, a telltale sign of his embarrassment. He grabbed Makoto’s hands, pulling them away from his flushed face. Green eyes peered at him with happiness and mortification as Haru sidled up against him. They laid like that for a while, wordless, until Haru began dozing off, and Makoto had to drag him off to bed.


End file.
